bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Transporter Malfunction
"The Transporter Malfunction" is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, March 29, 2012.The Big Bang Theory - The Transporter Malfunction (TV Episode 2012) - IMDb Summary Penny buys Sheldon and Leonard vintage collectible Star Trek transporter toys, but Sheldon accidentally breaks his when he tries to play with it. When he switches his with Leonard's, his conscience, in the form of his Spock action figure (voice of Leonard Nimoy), starts to get the better of him. Extended Plot Penny and the gang are enjoying as Sheldon observes that the best things in are free, looking over at Penny. Howard needs to know who from Raj if he is bringing someone to the . Raj is being cagey, though he is going to bring someone. Sheldon liked one wedding he went to that had a make-your-own- bar. Howard and Bernadette aren’t having one. Apparently, Raj is desperate enough for a where to ask his to send him a . Since they have suspicions that he might be , they do ask him if he wants a . His father thinks he is being smart asking for a matchmaker and that it's better than ing for . His wife points out that THEY married for love. Penny decided to pay back Sheldon and Leonard for always eating at their apartment. She cashed a check from her and bought them s. Sheldon got a vintage 1975 Star Trek Transporter with real transporter action. He got excited and gave her a keeping his s for extra special occasions. She went to the comic book store by herself and caused two to have which she said felt pretty good. Leonard a which was also mint in box as was the transporter. That was Penny’s since she also got Leonard a transporter. Sheldon has a Mr. Spock that will fit in. Penny wants to open them up so they can put in the and play with them. Both object because once you open the , it loses its value. Penny’s Mom said the same thing about her , but she found it more fun when she took it out and played with it. Raj brings Howard and Bernadette with him to his date; not unusual for first meetings in . Also since they're short, Raj will feel like he’s six foot two. Lakshmi arrived and Raj is feeling good about it. ("I’m thinking double-wedding.") While staring at his Sheldon sighs that it's like looking at the . He hears a calling out to him. It’s his Mr. Spock figurine. He tells Sheldon that he should play with his transporter because the purpose of a is to be played with and to not play with it would be……illogical. First he has to wake up. Then he takes the transporter out and on his second use of it, the toy breaks. Sheldon freaks out and then exchanges it for Leonard’s since he is never going to open his transporter. Raj's dinner with Lakshmi went well that their having dinner in his apartment. Lakshmi is impressed with Raj and they check the number of s from their parents who want to know how they are getting alone. Lakshmi also sets the record straight that she's a . She has heard plenty of about him back in . Between his , little s, and his knowledge, Raj has every indication that he is gay. Raj is not happy and neither is Lakshmi who wanted a phony-baloney her parents would have loved. Sheldon now dreams he’s on the planet . ("Oh, dear. Two s and no .") Spock tells Sheldon he's ashamed of him for switching his transporter for Leonard's. Spock is supposed to have no s, but he points out that he comes from a in . Sheldon gets and throws away the Mr. Spock figurine (Beam me up.) and then is attacked by a . Raj confides in Howard that Lakshmi is a lesbian. Raj is contemplating going through with a fake marriage because he is lonely and to get their parents off their backs. Howard tells him that he shouldn't settle for someone who has slept with more than him. Sheldon tries to switch the boxes around, but can't bring himself to do it. Leonard and Penny return and Leonard decides to play with the transporter since it was a gift from Penny and will therefore never sell it. Leonard opens the package and finds it broken. First they think it’s Stuart’s fault, but then Sheldon changes his so much they know that he was involved. Several lies later, he explains about Spock coming to him in a dream and forcing him to open the box and the toy breaking. Then he was attacked by a Gorn. That explanation Leonard believes. Bernadette and Howard come over, and they give Raj something to cuddle, a little puppy. Raj tells them that he is so cute and he’s going to see if the puppy fits in his . Quietly Bernadette whispers to Howard, " , my ass." Critics *The TV Critic: "The Sheldon story was a simple old-fashioned morality play with the voice of Leonard Nimoy present to spice things up. At times it felt a bit slow but overall I think it worked nicely. As usual Sheldon was fun to watch as he went through the stages of excitement, regret and guilt... On the surface these are two very simple moral conundrums with gentle comedy all round. However one of them hints at depth that the show may not have intended."The TV Critic's Review *The A.V. Club gave this episode an AThe Big Bang Theory: “The Transporter Malfunction” - TV Club - The A.V. Club *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference:' The title is derived from Sheldon playing with and accidentally breaking his vintage Star Trek transporter toy given to him by Penny. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. *This episode was watched by 13.96 million people with a rating of 4.7 (adults 18-49).Thursday Final Ratings: 'American Idol', "The Big Bang Theory', 'Missing' and 'Vampire Diaries' Adjusted Up, 'Rules' and 'Touch' Adjusted Down - Zap2it *This episode aired in Canada on March 8, 2012 with 3.388 million viewers and a weekly ranking of #1.Top Programs – Total Canada (English) March 26 – April 1, 2012 - BBM Canada *In Australia, it aired on March 8, 2012 with 1.506 million viewers.Tuesday 24 April 2012 - TV Tonight *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-5-episode-20-the-transporter-malfunction/ Costume Notes *Sheldon wears his Flash distressed logo on black t-shirt. *Penny wears a red button down shirt with two pockets that at one time was available at Target, but is no longer available. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Raj's dog Cinnamon. * This is the second of three episodes not to feature Mayim Bialik in the fifth season; the first was "The Good Guy Fluctuation" (S5E7) and Bialik is also absent from the next episode. action figure by Mego.]] *Leonard Nimoy makes his guest star debut on this episode. Nimoy joins the extensive list of other Star Trek actors who have guest-starred on the show: LeVar Burton, Wil Wheaton, George Takei, and Brent Spiner. According to the producers, they had been attempting to get him to do a guest spot for years, but had been unsuccessful due to his having mostly retired from acting. This fact would also likely explain why he only did a voice-over, rather than appear on-screen (not to mention the fact that, in the continuity of the show, Nimoy had filed a against Sheldon, as revealed in "The Excelsior Acquisition"). *Penny says she gets a residual check from her commercial. This statement presumably refers to the hemorrhoid commercial she did in The Skank Reflex Analysis (S5E01). *The vintage Spock action figure is by (1975-7,9), as is the transporter room. *Second episode to prominently feature s, with the first being "The Nerdvana Annihilation". *Second time guilt causes "Gorn-infested " for Sheldon, the first instance being in "The Apology Insufficiency". *Third direct accusation of Penny eating Sheldon and Leonard's food occurs in this episode, following "The Financial Permeability" (Raj implies she uses her body to get dinner) and "The Vegas Renormalization" (Sheldon says she is "the milk thief"). Indirect statements were made in "The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition", where Alicia says Penny lets the guys do stuff for her, and in "The Thespian Catalyst", wherein she is referred to as a " ". Notably, she also uses their , as revealed in "The Panty Piñata Polarization", "The Roommate Transmogrification", and "The Thespian Catalyst". *Amy did not appear in this episode because the actress who plays her, Mayim Bialik, was away to her new book, Beyond the Sling: A Real-Life Guide to Raising Confident, Loving Children the Attachment Parenting Way. *Raj's parents, Dr. V.M. Koothrappali and Mrs. Koothrappali, appeared via in this episode. They were last seen in "The Wiggly Finger Catalyst". In "The Herb Garden Germination", Mrs. Koothrappali says, "We're very rich in a very poor country. So, all in all, can't complain." She similarly states that there is nothing to complain about in this episode. *Lakshmi was mentioned in "The Guitarist Amplification" in the context of a date for Raj at his cousin Sanjay's wedding. Mrs. Koothrappali: "Sheldon, ask our son what we're supposed to say to Mr. and Mrs. Choudhry, whose daughter, Lakshmi is flying in from for the sole purpose of meeting him." Mr. Koothrappali: "Yes, Lakshmi just got her . You have an opportunity to get in good with her before she loses weight and her goes up.") *Raj is given a ("Yorkie") puppy by Howard and Bernadette. Interestingly, Bernadette shows no signs of discomfort when she pulls the puppy out of her bag and hands it to Raj, despite the fact that she claims to not like puppies as she had been bitten in the face by one in the past (as revealed in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", when Howard asks where she stands on puppies on their first date). However Raj was shown to be a puppy lover in "The Large Hadron Collision", as well as a lover of various pets in "The Adhesive Duck Deficiency" and "The Good Guy Fluctuation". *One of the rock formations in the background of Sheldon's second dream sequence looks very similar to the . This was very likely intentional, given this episode's Star Trek theme. *Penny asks if Sheldon is giving out one of his rare hugs, however, Sheldon declines to keep them for special occasions. He previously hugged Penny in "The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis", when she involuntarily gave him the DNA of Leonard Nimoy. Quotes :Sheldon: Quantum physics makes me so happy. :Leonard: Yeah, I'm glad. :Sheldon: It's like looking at the universe naked. ---- :Sheldon: I thought where you come from they don't have emotions. :Spock: I come from a factory in . ---- :Penny: Ta-da! :Sheldon: (Gasps) A vintage, , 1975, Star Trek Transporter, with real transporter action. Hot darn! :Leonard: Where did you get that? :Penny: That's from Stuart at the comic book store. :Leonard: You went to the comic book store by yourself? :Penny: Yeah! It was fun. I walked in and two different guys got s. Felt pretty good. :Sheldon: This calls for an expression of gratitude. :Penny: 'Ooh, am I about to get a rare Sheldon Cooper hug? :'Sheldon: No, not this time, then it wouldn't be special. (makes a gesture and clicks his tongue) Thanks, Penny! :Penny: You're welcome. (to Leonard) Don't worry, I didn't forget about you. Leonard, I got you... (takes something out from her shopping bag) a ! :Leonard: (looks stunned) Wow...oh, it's great. Also... in mint-in-box. :Penny: (takes something from her shopping bag) And I got you a transporter too! :Leonard: (throws away the label maker) Awesome! ---- :Spock: Dr. Cooper! Dr. Cooper! :Sheldon: (looks around) Is someone there? :Spock: Down here, on your desk. :Sheldon: Spock? :Spock: I need to speak with you. :Sheldon: Fascinating! The only logical explanation is that, this is a . :Spock: It is not the only logical explanation. For example, you could be after being hit on the head by say, a . :Sheldon: Was I hit on the head by a coconut? :Spock: I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Now, to the matter at hand, you need to play with the transporter toy. :Sheldon: Yes, but its mint-in-box. :Spock: Yes, and to open it would destroy its value. But remember like me, you also have a human-half. :Sheldon: Well I'm not going to dignify that with a response. :Spock: Consider this. What is the purpose of a toy? :Sheldon: To be played with. :Spock: Therefore, to not play with it would be? :Sheldon: Illogical. Oh, dammit Spock you're right! I'll do it! :Spock: Sheldon, wait. You have to wake up first. :Sheldon: Oh, of course. Set s to dumb, right? ---- :Penny: Oh my God, I love this chicken! :Sheldon: You know what they say; 'Best things in life are free'. ---- :Penny: What is the truth? :Sheldon: My Mr. Spock doll came to me in a dream and forced me to open it. And when the toy broke I switched it for yours. Later he encouraged me to do the right thing and I defied him. And then I was attacked by a Gorn. :Leonard: Okay, that I believe. ---- :Spock: Fine. I will just use the teleporter. Oh, right. You broke it. Video Gallery The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard with their Star Trek transporters. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Penny buys Sheldon and Leonard vintage Star Trek transporters. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard fighting over the transporter Penny bought them. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon doing Spock's signature hand gesture. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Raj, Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard talking over dinner. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernadette, and Raj at Raj's apartment. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and Lakshmi on their date. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj and Howard at work. Kaley Cuoco with leonard Nimoy (Behind The Scenes).jpg|Kaley Cuoco with Leonard Nimoy (Behind the scenes). Jim and leonard nimoy.jpg|Behind the scenes: Jim Parsons who plays Sheldon with Leonard Nimoy who voices Spock. 9d48827880c4ff2852171736640be9c4cf0a520f.jpg|(front row) Melissa Rauch, Johnny Galecki, Leonard Nimoy and Jim Parsons, (back row) Kunal Nayyar, Simon Helberg and Kaley Cuoco (Behind the Scenes). S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny is excited as she gives Leonard his label maker. S5EP20 - Sheldon looking at his Spock doll.jpg|Sheldon looks at his Spock figure. S5Ep20 - Sheldon working on Quatum Physics on his board.jpg|Sheldon working on Quantum Physics on his white board. S5Ep20 - sheldon working on Quatum Physics.jpg|Leonard working on his laptop, as Sheldon works on Quantum Physics. S5Ep20 - Sheldon's dream.jpg|Sheldon's dream, where Spock is communicating with him. Sheldon and Gorn.jpg|Sheldon experiences Gorn-infested REM sleep again. S5Ep20 - Spock figurine.jpg|The Spock figurine. Leonard wonders where his gift is.jpg|Leonard wonders where his gift is, while Sheldon examines his. Penny is proud of going to the comic book store.jpg|Penny is proud of the fact that she gave two guys asthma attacks. Penny hopes for a hug.jpg|Penny hopes for a rare 'Sheldon Cooper hug'. Sheldon's way of saying 'thank you'.jpg|Sheldon's way of saying "thank you". Sheldon's gorn infested dream.jpg|Sheldon's dream, where his guilt is haunting him. Lakshmi.png|Lalshmi Choudry having dinner with Raj. vanity 382.png|Chuck Lorre Productions, #382. References * Taping report by Roxanne * Press release from spoilertv.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Sheldon Dream Category:Star Trek Category:Spock Category:Raj's Dog Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Lenny Category:Articles With Photos Category:Articles With Videos Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Lakshmi Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Raj's Parents Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Transcripts Category:Amy Category:The Big Bang Theory